Гридо
|дата рождения=44 ДБЯ |дата смерти=0 ДБЯЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |место рождения=Родия |место смерти=Татуин |раса=Родианец |пол=Мужской |рост=1,65 м |цвет волос=Нет |цвет глаз=Фиолетовый |Цвет кожи=Зелёный |эпоха= * Восход Империи * Восстание |принадлежность= * Клан Тетсу * Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре }} Гридо ( ) — сын Гридо Старшего, родианский охотник за головами. Он жил в Мос-Эспе вместе с молодым Энакином Скайуокером и У. Вальдом около 32 ДБЯ. Несмотря на то, что его отец был уважаемым охотником и главным соперником Навика Красного, у младшего Гридо было мало что от доблести своего отца, и был легко убит Ханом Соло в кантине Чалмуна на Татуине. Биография thumb|left|200px|Гридо во время Войн клонов. Гридо был рожден на Родии, в преследуемом клане Тетсу. Ещё до рождения Гридо его отец, охотник за головами Гридо Старший, был убит неким Навиком Красным. После смерти отца его беременная жена Нила была вынуждена взять Гридо, которому тогда было два года, покинуть родную планету и прилететь на отдаленную планету джунглей У-ТендикИллюстрированный путеводитель читателя вместе с двумя сотнями родианцами клана Тетсу. Старейшины клана решили никогда не рассказывать детям о тяжелом прошлом клана.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's TaleA Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (webstrip) На этой планете Гридо и его младший брат Пкведуук провели тринадцать лет. Старейшины клана бережно хранили детали прошлого в тайне, хотя Гридо время от времени удавалось подслушать подобные разговоры. Ему были непонятны используемые термины, поскольку замкнутая жизнь беженцев не позволяла ему узнать о таких вещах, как Империя, космические корабли и охотники за головами. В 15 лет Гридо со своим братом Пкведуком обнаружили корабли, на которых клан прилетел на эту планету. Гридо стал расспрашивать мать о кораблях, и она рассказала ему обо всем, что посчитала нужным в данной ситуации, в том числе о войнах родианских кланов и убийстве его отца. thumb|right|Молодой Гридо Через месяц Навик Красный обнаружил остатки клана Тетсу, и его люди стали убивать поселенцев. Гридо, Пкведуук и Нила едва спаслись в этой бойне и сбежали в дебри джунглей, позднее встретившись там с братьями Нилы, Ноком и Тику. Нок поддерживал корабли клана в рабочем состоянии на случай, если клану придется снова бежать. Охваченные паникой родианцы Тетсу заспешили к кораблям, пока их преследователи гнались за ними по джунглей. Один из трех кораблей был уничтожен, не успев взлететь. Семья Гридо и двенадцать родианцев, которые были с ними, покинули планету и отправились на Нар-Шадаа, где они надеялись затеряться среди бесчисленных жителей луны. Гридо прожил на Нар-Шадаа около четырех лет, достигнув взрослого возраста. Вместе со своим другом Анки Фремпом он учился выживать, а его семья подрабатывала. Однажды Гридо помог охотнику за головами Спарч Гоа по прозвищу «Боевой Вепрь». Тогда Спарч Гоа предложил стать охотником за головами, и в благодарность Гридо рассказал о повстанческом анклаве на 88 уровне, где жила семья Гридо. Имперский флот прибыл на Нар-Шадаа после того, как им рассказали о повстанцах, и имперцы атаковали 88 уровень. Началась паника, и Гридо, потеряв свою семью при пожаре, улетел на Татуин вместе со Спарчем Гоа. Ещё до их встречи в кантине Хан Соло и Чубакка поймали Гридо на воровстве в магазине, где Гридо хотел купить себе корабль. После этого Гридо решил отомстить. left|thumb|270px|Гридо угрожает Хану Соло Когда Гридо прибыл вместе с Спарчем Гоа на Татуин, они пошли к гангстеру Джаббе Хатту. Джабба назначил цену за голову Хана Соло за то, что тот выбросил в космос спайс. Гридо согласился на это дело и подписал контракт с Джаббой. Через несколько месяцев, после тренировки и освоения секретов мастерства наёмного убийцы, Гридо пошёл в местную кантину, где встретил Хана Соло. Когда Гридо решил прикончить его, Хан незаметно достал свой бластер. Гридо и Хан выстрелили одновременно, но Гридо промахнулся, а Хан попал в противника, убив его на месте. За кулисами thumb|200px|Мария де Арагон в роли Гридо * В фильме «Новая надежда» в сценах, где Гридо и Хан Соло оба присутствуют в кадре, роль Гридо исполнил Пол Блейк. В сценах Гридо крупным планом была использована специальная маска, способная передавать выражение лица, а роль Гридо сыграла канадская актриса Мария Де Арагон. * Родианцев в кантине в Мос-Айсли (возможно, это был один только Гридо) во время съемок называли марсианами, а в 1978 им дали имя «граффты», в честь фильма Джорджа Лукаса «Американские граффити». * В оригинальных версиях «Новой надежды» и «Возвращения джедая» у всех родианцев были костюмы Гридо. Когда к костюму Гридо были присоединены дополнительные конечности, получился костюм Набруна Лейдса, которого в момент съемок называли плутонианцем. Кто выстрелил первый? В обществе фанатов то и дело возникают разногласия, кто же выстрелил первый. В оригинальном фильме Гридо вообще не стрелял. В Специальном издании 1997 года Гридо выстрелил в Хана, но промахнулся. Сам Лукас говорит, что это было сделано для того, чтобы еще больше увеличить героизм Хана. В выпуске 2004 года выстрелы «уравняли» во времени, но при покадровом рассмотрении оказывается, что Гридо выстрелил первым. Появление * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн * * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика * The Hovel on Terk Street * The Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale * Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale * * Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell * * The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk * Тени Империи * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Призрак прошлого * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора }} Неканонические появления thumb|right|150px|Фигурка Гридо, выпущенная компанией [[LEGO в 2004 году.]] * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * The Emperor's Court * Tall Tales * Star Wars: Adventures in ABC * Star Wars: Adventures in Colors and Shapes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover Источники * ''Star Wars'' toy line * Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 12 * Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 16 * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * Энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * * Star Wars: Epic Duels * * * Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm * Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1 * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Star Wars Art: Visions * * Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах * * * * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Родившиеся в 44 ДБЯ Категория:Мужчины Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Родианцы Категория:Умершие на Татуине Категория:Родившиеся на Родии